WAKE UP
by He23t
Summary: Well this is my 3rd one-shots Inspire by Mad season notable: Layne Staley


Morning dawn a brand new day for all the inhabitants of OOO with smiles on there faces well almost everyone….

(Tree fort Finn's bedroom)

* * *

_(Dream mode)_

"_Get a life Finn!" Marceline said as she flies away with her boyfriend Ash "Yeah loser" Ash added. Finn just stands there with utter disbelief. He then goes home as he thought in his head "Where did I go wrong?" as he reach home he go to his bed and cries.  
_

"_Sorry Finn but your too young" As PB walks away with Braco leaning in with a kiss on her cheek as they walk away. Finn fell to his knees and looks down in the ground as he shed a single tear that escape from his eye and fell to the ground. "Why" he silently whispered._

"_It's over Finn" FP says "But" Finn tried to answer "I said it's over now leave!" FP demands as she walks back to her throne with CB and kisses him on his lips "HAHA"CB blurted. Finn just run out of the Fire kingdom a hand covering his eyes as he tries to hold back tears as he ran straight back to the tree fort._

"_NO JAKE PLEASE DON'T DIE" Finn scream as he was holding the magic dog's hand hoping he would pull through._

"_No *cough* bro this is it for me *cough*" Jake said as he struggles to fight on._

"_Please Jake..Please! don't die" Finn pleaded with his brother, then jake stretches his hand and patted Finns head._

"_Goodbye bro….I….love….. youuu…." Jakes Final words as he died. Lady was screaming and sobbing while comfort in the hands of her children_

_Finn was in shocked Jake was gone he was gone._

_(Ending Dream mode)_

* * *

Finn's eyes shot open. He felt his heart hammering in he's chest and his forehead felt cold as well. He wiped a hand across his forehead; finding is all covered in sweat.

"Another bad dream" Finn looks up and turns his head towards the wall clock 10:00 am he overslept. He look out on the window it was sunny not a cloud in the sky

"Maybe I should go outside "Finn thought about it for a minute. He doubted that he would just go outside and go on adventure after the hell he been through all these years after they all break his heart and leave him on his own.

As he climb out from his bed and walks towards the bathroom he notice a picture on the floor. He walks up to is and grab it from the floor he dusted off the dirt and looks at the picture it was him at 15 years old with Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Marceline there were all happy at the time. Finn flinch as he reminded the good times he had with them that made him sick to his own stomach and speaking of stomach he hadn't had much to eat since Jake died. It made him skinnier and pale.

He then crumple the picture and throws it in the garbage.

After he finishes taking a bath and put on his regular attire (a plain blue T-shirt with a black denim shorts and sneakers) he decided to not wear his trademark hat since he outgrown it.

After he changes his clothes he walks out of the door and heads straight to the living room where he sat down on the sofa.

He then look around the tree fort and everything is a mess, garbage bags, wine bottles and beer cans are everywhere, cobwebs are on the ceiling and all the weapons he have are out of shape or destroyed. The tree fort he used to call home is now a dump.

Finn let out a long sigh as he looks up at the ceiling. Then he felt a needle poking him in the rear he sat up and get it. As he examined it was the type of item he knew well.

It was a syringe.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Goblin kingdom, Alleyway._

_Finn was walking with a hoodie on to hide his face as he meet his contact_

"_Okey I got it right here" Said the goblin drug dealer as he gave the contents to Finn which includes a few tablets a syringe and an unknown substance._

"_Now where's the dough" the goblin demanded._

"_Right here" Finn said plainly as he gave the man some gold and jewels in a bag for the exchange_

"_Good, Know kid sat I didn't warn you about it pleasure doing business with you" The goblin grins as he walks away._

_Finn shakes his head and leaves._

_(Flashback end)_

* * *

Finn is a mess now he had no one to comfort with during his dark times

Bmo and Jake had move on and will never be back forever and what's even worst it that he is now resort to drugs as an escape route from all the pain he has right now.

Finn then without hesitation injects himself.

As the drug takes effect Finn felt dizzy and light headed as the drug goes deeper into his system he feel his life is now on a standstill as pulse starting to slow and his eyes start to closed he can't feel anymore as he's body start's to give up on him and his vision is starting to turn black.

* * *

_(Entering dream mode)_

_(Finn suddenly wakes up as bends up nothing but darkness and pain but then a ball of light luminously shined over him, he then stands up and walks toward it)_

_Wake up young man, it's time to wake up_  
_ Your love affair has got to go_  
_ For 10 long years, for 10 long years_  
_ The leaves to rake up_  
_ Slow suicide's no way to go, oh_

_(As he continue to walk_ _the path lay beyond him everything has taken shape, Images of his life flashes before him as he continue on as he progress he felt a sharp pain in his head as the images has drawn to him reliving the pain that they have cause and he kept going)_

_Blue, clouded grey_  
_ You're not a crack up_  
_ Dizzy and weakened by the haze_  
_ Moving onward_  
_ So an infection not a phase_  
_ Yeah, oh_

_(As he walk on the ball of light is starting to go faster and faster as Finn tried to follow the pace as it go faster)_

_ The cracks and lines from where you gave up_  
_ They make an easy man to read, oh_

_(As he keep on running, He look ahead and saw three figures ahead, He stopped running and observed the figures and he know them all to well it was Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Flame Princess. There was silence as he tried to figure out why are they here?_

_And as he was going to speak he was caught off guard as they laugh insanely at him and pointed there fingers towards him "Your a Fool" Fp said vicously "WEAK" Marceline yelled "Dumb hero" PB said playfully as they continue to mock Finn._

_Finn covered his ears as he tries hard to not break down in front of them_

_"Aw is the hero gonna cry" PB said as she slowly stretch her arm to grab hold his chin there eyes meet._

_"DISGRACEFUL!" PB screamed as she slap Finn hard. Finn then grab his cheek and as he look on)  
_

_ For all the times you let them bleed you_  
_ For little peace from God you plead, and beg_  
_ For little peace from God you plead!_

_(Finn can't take this anymore as he charges shoulder first at them and runs on toward the ball of light. Never bother looking back)_

_Ahhaahh, Yeah, Ahhaahh, Yeah, Ahhaahh, Yeah_

_(Finn then pants and stops as the ball of light stops as Finn was gazing on it the ball of light then fades away to nothingness. With no hope now Finn then collapse to the floor exhausted.)_

_ Wake up young man, wake up, wake up_  
_ Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up_  
_ Oh, yeah_

_(he then rolls to his and looks above to a world filled with nothing as sigh he then closed his eyes)_

_ Wake up young man, it's time to wake up_  
_ Your love affair has got to go, yeah_  
_ For 10 long years, for 10 long years,_  
_ The leaves to rake up_  
_ Slow suicide's no way to go, oh_  
_ Slow suicide's no way to go_  
_ Wake up, wake up, wake up_  
_ Wake up, wake up, wake up _

_(then a door appear out of nowhere, Finn then stands up and walks toward the door and stops at the frame it labelled "EXIT" as he opens the door he enters the room)_

* * *

_And out of nowhere a pair of yellow hands stretches around his waste_

_"Finn!" Jake scream as he stretches to hug his long loss brother_

_"Jake!"Finn said as he hug Jake back_

_"Bro you gotta clean your act man you need to move on!" Jake said as he let go from his brother stands firm._

_"But...Jake your gone."Finn as he hangs his head letting tear fall down._

_Jake then slaps Finn across the face Finn was surprised by and then Jake grabs his brothers to meet his face to face_

_"You listen to me Finn you have to cut out bozonkers and Man up! I don't wanna see my little bro being sad all the time because of some unfortunate banainais and what's worst your a Junkie"Jake said sternly and bluntly as he set his brothers straight._

_"But Jake" Finn pleaded_

_"No buts now grow up Finn!" Jake said with Power as he rocks the dream itself now._

_"Alright Jake for you" Finn said as he sat up._

_"That's my Bro" he said proud_

_That's the last thing I see before he faded and everything went to black._

* * *

As I shot my eyes open I look around the room and sighted to myself.

"Time to pick up the pieces" Finn said as he dusted himself.

(Timeskip 3 weeks later)

Finn was about to throw the last garbage bag as he look around the tree house and it was better than ever everything was clean the furniture was replaced and the floor is spotless not also that but his weapons and items are now repair and ready to go.

After what he have experience in the past week has change him for the better he is now lean and built and he have confidence in himself, no more use of drugs or happy medicine that keep him happy.

"guess I'm done with cleaning now time for ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn shouted as he grab the nearest sword he can find (Red demon sword) as he charged out of the door and into the horizon..


End file.
